


Messy

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multi, Prostate Milking, bottom erwin, dmab hanji zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Levi objected to such filthy behavior. In fact, part of him was planning on where to scrub first once they were all done--but most of him was enjoying the foreplay Hanji was giving him as Mike tied Erwin to one of Levi's step stools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgence, mostly.

Normally, Levi objected to such filthy behavior. In fact, part of him was planning on where to scrub first once they were all done--but most of him was enjoying the foreplay Hanji was giving him as Mike tied Erwin to one of Levi's step stools.

The four of them had a big day and were decompressing in the Commander's quarters, though he shared the private space with his three lovers. Adrenaline was making the air thick and heady and none of them could quite even see straight. They were aching for release and distraction, and then Erwin made a suggestion that Hanji and Mike immediately got behind and Levi--

Well. Levi was more turned on by it than he wanted to admit.

That suggestion was the practice of bukkake, which they had done before except Mike had been the one taking center stage. Levi was thinking about the way that their collective cum dripped down his face and neck as Hanji ground their clothed cock against his boxer-brief clad one, holding him by the ass and biting on his neck. Levi felt relaxed enough to actually moan into it, grinding back and pulling on their hair.

Levi soon felt a massive presence behind him, feeling stubble against the other side of his neck before feeling more bites and kisses. Mike's remarkable length pressed against his ass and Levi found himself pushing back onto it teasingly, earning a low little growl that made the smaller man shudder.

"I think Levi should be next in line for a good fucking, don't you think?" Mike smirked to Hanji, slinking his arms around both of them and grabbing their ass. "Bet he can take both of us. We can tie Erwin up again and make him watch." He paused to leave a nice, dark mark on Levi's neck--right above the cravat line because he was basically a bastard--"Do you think he'd cum without us even touching him?"

Hanji smirked, giving Levi's ass a squeeze, "Science dictates that there's only one way to find out."

They heard a soft noise from the blond in question and the three of them looked over almost simultaneously. Levi and Hanji's eyes widened at the sight of Mike's work. Ropes ran over Erwin's chest, around his arms to tie his wrists to the legs behind him on the stool, then down between his legs and then around his legs and ankles to bind them to the stool as well.

Erwin couldn't move much. Not that he would have even thought about trying. It was clear that he was enjoying himself already, his thick hardness already beading precum and slick at the tip. Hanji gave him a smile, going over to him and pulling the safety glasses off the top of their head and placing them over Erwin's eyes. "Comfy?"

He nodded. Hanji smirked, deliberately making a show of taking their pants off and revealing that like usual they wore nothing underneath. They stroked themself and moaned, biting their lip. "Erwin looks so good like this. We should tie him up more often."

"I agree," Mike said. He and Levi went over to the tied up man as well--Mike taking his place in the middle and Levi and Hanji at his sides. Levi got closest because of his slight height disadvantage, though with Erwin so low to the ground it almost didn't matter. He bit his lip and took off the last of his clothing, not bothering with folding it and simply tossing it aside(which made Mike raise an eyebrow and Hanji smirk).

Erwin licked his lips, looking at his three naked bedmates and moaning softly. They were vastly different in size but they all knew exactly how to use what they had.

The eldest blond wondered for a moment how he got so lucky.

From out of seemingly nowhere, Mike produced a cock ring and a bottle of lube. He handed the lube to Hanji, kneeling in front of Erwin and sliding the ring on and tightening it. "Don't want you coming too early. I have a surprise for you."

Erwin moaned and bit his lip, "I can't wait."

Mike righted himself and stroked himself languidly, feeling no need to rush. He was already fairly worked up and it never took him too long to get there. Hanji needed a bit more time, Levi usually did too.

Hanji played with their tip and moaned as they did so, biting their lip, "Hnnn all I could think about today was Erwin bending me over the lab bench and fucking the shit out of me while Moblit watched and took notes..."

Erwin shuddered pleasantly. Mike smirked, "All /I/ could think about today was Levi taking Erwin and me at the same time. Took me twenty minutes to get soft enough to leave the lunchroom with some dignity."

Levi snorted, biting his lip and stroking a little faster, "You--ahh--animals would tear me in fucking half."

Erwin was panting gently, the prospect of Levi's tightness plus not only his but also Mike's cock a very, /very/ sweet equation. Hanji smirked and bit their lip, "Mmm, we can stick him in a sweet little maid outfit too. Lots of lace and thigh high stockings."

"Fuck yeah," Erwin breathed, his hips twitching.

Levi shuddered, precum making his length pleasantly glistened and finding himself so close that he needed to slow down, "Only if I get to put you both in your fucking place."

"Fuckin' right," Mike gasped, "You were the reason riding crops were invented."

"Me next," Hanji moaned, stroking faster. Mike and Levi took the cue, moaning at different volumes and feeling themselves get closer to the edge.

Hanji came first, having been the closest. Levi was right after, followed by Mike. Hot cum from all frontward directions splashed all over the bound man and he moaned, absolutely reveling in it and glad for the safety glasses because quite a lot had gotten on them (and on his face in general).

Mike dropped to his knees, untying Erwin's legs and lubing his fingers. He got behind Erwin, leaning to his ear, "Ass to the edge, lean back against me, keep your knees bent," he instructed, coaxing him in the direction he wanted Erwin to go. His large hand reached the cock ring, "I'm going to take this off, but you're not to cum until I say so, understand?" Erwin nodded and Mike effortlessly took the ring off, rubbing the skin that had reddened because of it.

Hanji and Levi sat, watching the display and making out, lazily feeling each other up. Mike watched them a moment as he settled Erwin into position, easing his legs open a little more and pushing a single lubed finger inside the comparitively smaller man. Erwin pushed against the thick finger inside him, whining and biting his lip. He was not a submissive man, but the trio before him knew how to play his body like a finely tuned instrument.

Levi had slunk himself into Hanji's lap, grinding against them and kissing them deeply--making sure he was in perfect view of   
Erwin; making sure that Erwin could see him sucking purple into Hanji's neck, knowing full well Hanji and Erwin had a meeting tomorrow.

The larger blond worked his finger in deeper, biting Erwin's neck as soft moans and whimpers left him. He was relatively quiet until Mike's finger found what it was looking for, pressing against the little gland before rubbing it soothingly as he kept his other hand firm on Erwin's balls and base, "You're throbbing so hard, you already want to cum so bad don't you?"

"P-please?"

Mike smirked, kissing his neck again, "Soon."

Erwin was getting sweaty, panting hard as Mike continued his mercilessness. "Ohh god, o-oh god, ohhh..." The sweaty, desperate man tried to buck his hips into Mike's sweet hands, catching Levi's eyes and moaning again.

Levi loved seeing Erwin in such a state--it was such a far cry from the usual demeanor the blond held in his office meetings and other professional bullshit. It was amazing to see him so incredibly fucking uncontrolled. Erwin was always so deliberate in everything he did, it was just nice to know that he was human and he could lose control and let down that wall sometimes.

Mike noticed the exchange and smirked as he pressed harder on Erwin's prostate, leaning to his ear, "You have my permission to cum when you're ready." He said the words softly, loosening his hand and stroking more in earnest as he pressed more on the rough patch of fucking wonderful inside the older man.

That was all Erwin needed, uncontrollably finishing and panting hard as he did. Mike didn't pull his fingers out right away though, stroking the thick length before him and continuing to press on and stroke the button inside which just made Erwin spill a borderline alarming amount all over himself, in addition to the cum already splattered over him.

Erwin panted hard, closing his eyes and practically falling back against the sturdier man behind him. Mike motioned for Hanji to come over and help him untie the oldest, and they did, kissing his temple and undoing the careful knots. Levi helped him to his feet once he took a few breaths, leading him to the bathroom and putting the shower on.

"You did so good," Hanji murmured, lovingly fixing disheveled blond locks.

Erwin blushed more than he would've admitted, smiling a little, "Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"What do you need from us?" Levi asked, rubbing his back gently.

"Help me wash."

"That was the plan all along. How bad are your balls aching?"

Erwin shuddered, "Remarkably. It's such a good ache, though. I didn't know that I could--I did not know that was possible."

Mike smiled, being gentle and rubbing Erwin's back, "I knew you had it in you. And what a reward we all got, seeing you lose it like that."

Levi smirked and helped Erwin to his feet, taking one side of him while Mike took the other. They led him to the shower, Levi soaping up a facecloth and turning to the older man, gently taking off his safety glasses and setting them down, getting at presumably Mike's seed all over his face. Mike got behind him, helping him stand up and Levi moved over just a little to let Hanji in. He kissed them on the neck gently, that being the first thing he could reach before scrubbing at the thick mess splattered across Erwin's chest.

Hanji smiled and took their blue bath puff, lathering it with their body wash and getting at any places Levi had missed or hadn't gotten to yet.

The tallest blond watched them both, smirking and kissing Erwin's neck. "The four of us smell delectable all mixed together like that. It's a shame we need to clean it all up."

"You're so bizzare," Levi murmured, finishing up his half of the washing and kissing Erwin on the lips. Hanji finished as well, and they stepped out of the shower and into the bedroom, toweling themselves off and getting into bed.

Erwin was in the middle, with Levi right beside him. Hanji curled up behind the smallest man, kissing his head and reaching to hold Erwin's hand. Mike took his place on the other side of Erwin, kissing the top of his head and nuzzling him gently.

Levi reached and pulled the massive blanket over them, smiling sweetly at Erwin before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

The eldest muttered a quiet thank you and quickly fell asleep first. Levi was next, at the treatment of Hanji playing with his hair who reached over and turned off the desk lamp, kissing Levi on the head and settling down for some rest as well.

Mike looked them all over, quietly smiling and watching the rise and fall of Erwin's chest until he drifted into a dreamless sleep, too. 


End file.
